Elements Together
by GreyAthena
Summary: There are three Clans that hold elemetntal powers hidden in gems.But when a rouge cat wants all this power for herself, only the coals, the dew, and the owl can stand against the silence.
1. HeatClan's Patrol

**Sorry I haven't updated! My computer crashed and I need to use my parent's computer instead and this is the only time it's free! Ok, first chapter of Elements Together, Go! **

"Sunstar, I have word from StarClan." Morningspirit, the medicine cat of HeatClan said.

"What did StarClan say?" Sunstar asked, her green eyes lighting up with interest.

"They said 'Silence will come and the only things that can stop it are the coals, the dew, and the owl.' What do you think that means?" Morningspirit wondered.

"It seems to mean that we need to work together with the other Clans!" Sunstar shrieked. "Impossible! Given half a chance, the other clans will steal our ruby!"

"Sunstar, if StarClan wills us to work together, then it must be for a good reason. This silence must be very dangerous."

"I suppose you're right, Morningspirit. StarClan has spoken, and StarClan is never wrong." Sunstar said.

Coalpaw woke up early in the apprentice's den. He sat up and started to groom his black fur.

"Hey Coalpaw." A black and white she-cat said.

"Oh, hi Emberpaw. What are you doing up so early?" Coalpaw asked.

"We've got dawn patrol remember?" Emberpaw mewed. "Did you forget that I was going on it too?"

"Of course not!" Coalpaw protested, feeling his skin grow hot underneath his fur.

"Coalpaw, Emberpaw, are you there? We've got to get going soon!" Flickerlight called.

"Coming!" Coalpaw called. "Come on Emberpaw!" The two apprentices rushed out of the den and almost crashed into the three warriors that stood near the edge of the camp. Shadowblaze, Emberpaw's mentor, stood up and beckoned them with his tail. Flickerlight, Coalpaw's mentor, and Flashfoot followed him.

"Now, do you know what border we're patrolling today?" Asked Flashfoot.

"It's the ForestClan border, right?" Emberpaw meowed. "They've been sniffing around our borders and we need to make sure they're not going to attack."

"Very good." Shadowblaze praised. "Now what element does ForestClan-."

"Shhhhhh!" Flashfoot warned. "I can smell ForestClan!"

Flickerlight gasped. "Everyone into attacking position now!" Instantly, the warriors crouched down and their eyes glowed red as they called on the ruby. Their paws burst into flames as they prepared to attack.

"Now!" Flashfoot called and the patrol burst out onto a patrol of…Kits?

"Kits?" Said Flickerlight. "What are ForestClan kits doing on our territory?"

The largest kit, a silver kit with white stripes and amber eyes, stepped forwards. "We're sorry we entered your territory. We just wanted to explore outside of camp."

Shadowblaze leaned forwards. "Well there's a reason kits stay in camp. You could have been badly hurt!" He turned back to the others. "What should we do with them?"

"We'll take them back to their camp, of course." Flashfoot said. "Let's go." The patrol started off into ForestClan territory. Coalpaw wrinkled his nose as he smelled the choking scent of wood.

"Hey, what are your names?" Emberpaw asked.

The silver and black kit answered first. "I'm Tigerkit."

The silver she-kit answered next "I'm Wingkit."

The silver and white kit answered next. "I'm Owlkit.

Then, the vines that lay on the forest floor wrapped around their legs!

"What's going on?" Shadowblaze asked.

"What are you doing with our kits?" A cat hissed. A small grey she-cat leapt out of the trees followed by a brown tabby she-cat and a cream tom.

"We're sorry!" Owlkit cried. "We went exploring and got lost in HeatClan territory! We didn't mean any harm, honest!"

"Well alright." The grey she-cat said. "Thank you for returning our kits." She bowed her head politely then picked up a kit and disappeared into the woods. Her companions did the same.

"Come on." Flickerlight said. "We'd better get back to HeatClan."

**Okay, two mains introduced, two to go! The next chapter will focus on WaveClan and Dewpaw! Happy reading! GreyAthena, out.**


	2. WaveClan's Attack

**Yes! I got my computer back! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had two huge projects due on the same day. And then I got grounded. So without further delay, Chapter two!**

Dewpaw moaned in her nest and tried to block out the sounds of her mentor calling her. She hated battle training! Iceshiver always made her train for battle when she'd rather be patrolling or hunting.

"Come on Dewpaw! We have to hunt for the Clan." Iceshiver called. Hunt? Dewpaw stood up from her nest. Well at least they weren't battling. She padded out of the den and walked up to her mentor. Maybe if she caught a lot of prey she could impress her father!

"When are we leaving?" asked Reedpaw. Then she spotted Dewpaw. "Oh, I didn't know you were coming." Reedpaw snapped. She glanced at Iceshiver, who had already started to pad away. "Let's go. I can't wait to beat you in fishing!" Reedpaw laughed nastily as she padded after Iceshiver. Dewpaw trotted after them and in no time at all they were at the river.

"All right, you know how to fish. Have at it." Iceshiver said. Dewpaw carefully positioned herself over the water so that her shadow didn't give herself away. Then she waited. And waited and waited. Then she noticed a large fish swimming near her. A little closer and she'd have it! This would impress Pebblestar for sure! This fish was so close! And strike… Now! Dewpaw sunk her paw into the water and hooked the fish out of the water.

"Yes!" She cheered. One down!

"Only one? Such a shame." Reedpaw hissed. Dewpaw looked over and saw that she saw that Reedpaw had three fish in her pile. Though they were all slightly smaller than Dewpaw's catch, Reedpaw had still beaten her. Dewpaw held back a hiss a turned back to the water. At the end of their hunting session, Reedpaw was still leading by two fish. Dewpaw gathered up her catches and padded after her mentor and Reedpaw. When she got back to camp she noticed that several cats were bleeding. Aquashimmer, their medicine cat, was hurrying around cam, trying to patch everyone up.

"What happened?" Asked Iceshiver. Stormtuft, a blue grey warrior, raised his head.

"We were attacked by rouges! But one seemed to know about our powers. She knew how to evade and dodge them, even work around them. I've never seen a rouge do that before."

All the cats looked at Pebblestar to see how he would receive the news. He looked around them and said "Perhaps our Clans are becoming more known among other cats. This could be a disadvantage. We must have more border patrols and set up more cats to guard the sapphire." He strode away towards his den with Aquashimmer and Pondfoot following.

"You two get some fresh kill. I'll help look after the injured." Iceshiver said. She padded towards the warriors, focusing especially on Stormtuft. Dewpaw walked over to the fresh kill pile, but didn't really feel like eating. She stared at the fish on the pile, pretending to pick out one.

"Want to share?" Dewpaw turned around and looked into the hopeful face of Rushpaw. She shrugged. "Okay."

"So what do you think about the rouges?" Rushpaw asked. "It's kind of weird to think that other cats outside the clans know about the elements."

"Yeah." Dewpaw agreed. "I hope they don't find the sapphire. Do you think they will?"

"Nahh," Rushpaw said confidently. "We have too many cats. They'll never even find it."

"But what if they did?" Dewpaw asked.

"Then we'd fight them off." Rushpaw replied. "They wouldn't defeat us." Dewpaw, nodded, only a little reassured. She got up and looked at the sun, which was beginning to set. She was exhausted.

"You coming to bed?" She asked Rushpaw.

Rushpaw grimaced. "I wish! I've got dusk patrol. See you later." He began to walk off towards the edge of camp. Dewpaw turned and headed for the apprentice den. She could only see one other cat in there, Rainpaw. She curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

She blinked in confusion when she saw the starry trees and landscape around her. Then she noticed the starry cat in front of her. "StarClan? Am I dead?" She asked.

The starry cat laughed. "No, Dewpaw, you are still alive. My name is Ottersplash. I am here to give you a message." Ottersplash stared at Dewpaw seriously. "You must remember this message. It holds the fate of the Clans. Silence will come and the only things that can stop it are the coals, the dew, and the owl. There are two other cats receiving this message now as well. Find them as soon as possible and stop the silence."

Ottersplash faded away and Dewpaw yowled "Wait! What do you mean silence? Who

are the other cats? Come back!" But the dreamscape faded and she bolted awake in her nest.

**So, what do you think? Sorry if there are any grammar errors, my computer is being stupid. The next chapter will focus (predictably) on ForestClan! So review and keep reading! GreyAthena, Out.**


	3. ForestClan Training

**MORE STORY! YEAH! As you may have guessed I am super excited for no apparent reason. So on with the story! **

Owlkit padded through the camp, his fur bristling with excitement. His sister, Wingkit, was almost bouncing up and down and Branchkit(yes he's the Tigerkit from the first chapter, but I was being stupid and messed up his name. Sorry!) was pacing excitedly. This was the day when he would finally begin his dream of becoming the best warrior in the entire forest! He was going to become an apprentice!

"Calm down! You don't want to go into your apprentice ceremony looking like you've been dragged through the gorse barrier backwards." Owlkit's mother, Silverwing, said. She quickly dragged her tongue over Owlkit's ears. Owlkit jerked away.

"Silverwing I'm going to be an apprentice! I'm not a little kit anymore!" Owlkit protested. His mother sighed and glanced up at the large tree in the middle of their camp.

"Look it's Fernstar. Your apprentice ceremony must be about to begin." Silverwing stepped back and looked at her kits with pride as Fernstar began to call the meeting to order.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here under tall tree for a Clan meeting." A large group of cats gathered under the tree. Owlkit noticed that many of them were very skinny, their ribs showing through their fur. The fresh kill pile had been very empty lately, but since it was leaf-fall, that was to be expected. Owlkit was not looking forwards to being hungry all the time.

"Now that you are six moons old, it is time for you to become apprentices. Owlkit, come forwards." Owlkit stepped forwards, heart pounding. This was it! "Owlkit, from this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Owlpaw. StarClan, guide this new apprentice. Keep his paws on the path to become a warrior. Wolfgrowl, you have been an honorable and loyal warrior. I know these skills will be passed onto your apprentice." Wolfgrowl, a grey she-cat stepped forwards and moved to touch noses with Owlpaw. Owlpaw wasn't very sure about his new mentor. She seemed to like him, but she was very strict. He watched as his siblings earned their apprentice names and got their mentors. Wingpaw got Bushroot and Branchpaw got Flowerleaf.

"Come on Owlpaw. We need to get going." Wolfgrowl said. She began to walk towards the edge of camp. There was a large gorse barrier surrounding the camp, but by using their plant powers, they were able to move the gorse out of the way. They padded out into the tree covered territory.

"Where are we going?" Owlpaw asked. He hoped it wasn't near the HeatClan border. Her liked the cats there because they had once brought him back to his territory when he had wandered off.

"I'm going to show you some of ForestClan's special techniques for battle. We not only use plant powers, but since we are used to climbing trees, we are some of the most powerful clan cats. We need to use this to our advantage in battles." Wolfgrowl explained. She finally stopped at a clearing. It was very mossy and spring, meaning that cats were less likely to get hurt. Two cats were already there. Sorrelpaw and her mentor, Timberclaw looked around to see who had just come into the clearing. "Hello Timberclaw. I was going to teach my new apprentice about battling HeatClan invaders. Think your apprentice can give him any tips?"

"Of course. Sorrelpaw, what is the best way to fight an invader from HeatClan?" Timberclaw turned towards the little grey she-cat next to him.

"Well," Sorrelpaw considered. "HeatClan cats are fast and agile and usually rely on their speed and flame powers. Their powers come from their paws, so the best way to battle them is to pin them down with vines and then claw them until they beg to be let free."

"Very good." Wolfgrowl said. "I can see you've taught your apprentice well, Timberclaw. Now, Owlpaw, the best way to pin down a HeatClan warrior is to get close and strike when they aren't looking. A good attack to use is the Forepaw Sweep. The Forepaw Sweep is a move where you sweep your forepaws underneath the opponents, causing them to trip. I'll demonstrate on Timberclaw." Timberclaw moved to the center of the clearing and Wolfgrowl backed up to the edge. They waited for several tense moments when, suddenly, Wolfgrowl lunged forwards and twisted sideways at the last second, forepaws outstretched, and knocked Timberclaw into a bowing position. "See that? Since Timberclaw is in a vulnerable position, and I'm turned sideways, I can simply tackle him from the side and pin him down with vines." Wolfgrowl turned towards the apprentices. "Now you try it. Sorrelpaw, I want you to be the HeatClan cat. Owlpaw, you be the defending warrior. Begin!" Owlpaw studied his opponent, then waited until she let her guard down. With a shout, he charged forwards, twisted, flashed out with his forepaws and sent Sorrelpaw falling to her knees. But as he leapt for the final tackle, Sorrelpaw rolled out of the way and Owlpaw thudded into the ground.

"Hey!" He protested. "I was supposed to tackle you!"

"In battle, you can't expect your enemy to just lie down and let you tackle them. I was only doing what any real enemy would do." Sorrelpaw said, but her expression was sympathetic.

"Sorrelpaw is right." Wolfgrowl agreed. "Owlpaw, you did a very good job as this is your first time." Wolfgrowl glanced at the sky. "How is it almost sun down already? Let's head back to camp." The four cats padded through the trees until they came along the gorse barrier. They slipped inside camp. Owlpaw noticed Wingpaw and Branchpaw sitting near the apprentice's den, sharing a piece of fresh kill. He trotted over.

"Hey guys. How was your first day as apprentices?" Owlpaw asked.

"Not bad." Replied Wingkit. "Bushroot taught me how to hunt for mice."

"Horrible!" Branchpaw complained. "I had to find moss for the elders. It was so boring. How about you Owlpaw?"

"I had battle training." Owlpaw said, pretending not to hear Branchpaw's moan of jealousy. Owlpaw got up. "Well I'd better get to sleep. I'm probably going to hunt tomorrow." He trotted into the apprentice's den and curled up, fast asleep in minutes.


	4. HeatClan's Gathering

**One week since the last chapter:**

Coalpaw padded out of the apprentice den and stretched, enjoying the warm sunlight that shone into the camp. It was only morning, but the camp was already pleasantly warm. He strolled over to the fresh-kill pile. It was pretty low because no one had brought back any prey since the night before.

"Hi Coalpaw." Emberpaw said. "Come on Brightpaw!" She called over her shoulder. "You won't get any fresh kill lagging around like that." Brightpaw padded up and sniffed the pile for a few seconds before choosing a plump rabbit and digging in.

"Is she always this quiet?" Coalpaw asked. He'd expected them to act very alike because they were sisters, but Emberpaw was outgoing and friendly, while Brightpaw was quiet and shy.

"Not around cats she knows. She just doesn't like talking to strangers. She's even quieter than usual because she gets to go to the Gathering tonight."

"The Gathering!" Coalpaw exclaimed. "I forgot that was tonight. Are you going?"

"I can't. I have to stay behind and "guard camp". Like anyone's going to attack us tonight! There's a truce for StarClan's sake!" Emberpaw lashed her tail in frustration.

"It's ok." Brightpaw said. "Next time you'll probably get to go. Anyway, Shadowblaze said that you're not going because you were smart with him."

"I was not!" Emberpaw disagreed. "He was just being really bossy! How can I get a good training when that mousebrain is ordering me around?"

"Well," Coalpaw suggested. "You could just do what he tells you. That would work." Emberpaw glared at him.

"Well…" She thought about it for a few seconds. "I guess." Brightpaw laughed.

Sparksong, Flickerlight, and Shadowblaze walked over to the three apprentices. "We're going to do some battle training. Come on you three." They all turned and walked out of camp.

Coalpaw, Emberpaw and Brightpaw followed the three warriors. "Hey, Brightpaw, how come Sunclaw isn't training you for this? I thought he was your mentor."

"He is." Brightpaw said quietly. "But he was injured yesterday, so Sparksong is filling in."

"Lucky your mentor was injured." Emberpaw said. "And Shadowblaze seems to think so too. Look!" Shadowblaze and Sparksong were walking very close together, their pelts brushing.

"Come on you lovebirds!" Flickerlight called. "We don't have all day!" She charged ahead, leading the way for the apprentices, who were right on her tail. Sparksong and Shadowblaze looked at each other, then charged after them. They all sprinted, full out, until they reached a grassy slope.

"All right," Shadowblaze said. "Today you're going to learn how to deal with pesky WaveClan cats. Does anyone know the proper moves?"

"I know!" Emberpaw cried. "WaveClan cats depend mostly on sneakiness. They sneak around in the shadows and jump out on any unsuspecting cats. They also use the rivers in their territory for sneak attacks. Driving them out into the open and getting them away from the river are ways to fight them. We use our speed to confuse them, and then hit them with a final strike!"

"Correct." Shadowblaze agreed. "A good move to use is the Twisting Flame. You run circles around your opponent and send out huge bursts of flame at the same time. This often confuses any opponent."

"Let's try it.' said Coalpaw.

"Right," agreed Flickerlight. "You can try it out on Brightpaw." She motioned for the two apprentices to stand across from each other. "Alright, go!"

Coalpaw glared at Brightpaw and she snarled back. Coalpaw was shocked by how entirely her personality had changed. The sweet, gentle apprentice looked ferocious and deadly. Coalpaw charged at her and leapt in circles around her, focusing on the flaming burst he was sending up from his paws. Brightpaw backed away from the flames and focused on Coalpaw. She lunged at him, trying to trip him, but she staggered, blinded by the flames, and fell to the ground. Coalpaw planted his paws on her chest and yowled triumphantly.

"Good work Coalpaw!" Emberpaw leapt over to congratulate Coalpaw. She grinned down at Brightpaw. "Looks like Coalpaw was too good for you!"

Brightpaw climbed to her paws. "Yeah." She muttered, shaking out her brown and white pelt. Flickerlight walked over.

"Now Emberpaw, why don't you try attacking Coalpaw?" They continued sparring for a while until Shadowblaze said they should head back to camp. The six cats raced each other until they tumbled into the clearing. "Coalpaw, you should have some fresh kill before the gathering." Flickerlight advised. Coalpaw took as piece and Brightpaw and Emberpaw shared one. Brightpaw padded over toward the nursery, where Firekit and Lightkit waited for her to tell them stories.

Coalpaw waited impatiently until their leader, Sunstar, called the cats to order and they set off for the Gathering, which was in the middle of the three territories. He ran eagerly until he heard the sounds of other cats in the distance and saw the trees that surrounded the clearing with the tallest tree in the center sticking up above all of them.

"HeatClan!" Pebblestar yowled. "It took you long enough to get here." He was on the closest branch to the ground. WaveClan cats did not like heights.

"Our camp is the farthest from the center, as you well know, so it is natural that we take longer than you to get here." Sunstar replied coolly. "You should learn some patience."

Pebblestar opened his mouth to respond but Fernstar cut him off. "Enough squabbling. You are both here now and we must get on with the announcements. I'll start. All is well in ForestClan. We have three new apprentices, Owlpaw, Wingpaw and, Branchpaw!" Coalpaw looked over to the ForestClan cats and saw the three cats that he had seen on HeatClan territory and smiled. "The prey is running well, for leaf-bare. That is all." Fernstar finished and looked at the other two leaders. Sunstar stepped forwards.

"HeatClan has two new kits and we are strong. There is little to report for our clan." She looked at Pebblestar who stepped forwards.

"WaveClan has some troubling news. We were recently attacked by a group of rogues and one seemed to know of our powers. I would advise all clans to be wary of her. In other news, we still have much prey and we are doing well." The cats in all clans dispersed to share tongues and Coalpaw headed for the silver Owlpaw. Owlpaw was already talking to a white and ginger she-cat who seemed rather nervous.

"Hey Owlpaw. Remember me?" Coalpaw asked.

Owlpaw stared at him for a few seconds, and then remembered. "Coalpaw!" he cried in recognition.

"Owlpaw, who is this?" the she-cat asked.

"This is Coalpaw. He was one of the cats who helped me when I was lost in HeatClan territory. Coalpaw, this is Dewpaw. So, Dewpaw, go on about your dream."

"Dream?" Coalpaw asked. "Did… did one of your ancestors come to talk to you?" Coalpaw hadn't talked about the dream since he'd had it several days ago, but it had been bugging him.

"I had the same dream!" Owlpaw mewed. "Did the cat give you a prophecy too?"

Both Dewpaw and Coalpaw nodded. "What should we do? Tell the leaders?"

"Nahh, if StarClan wanted the leaders to know, they would have given the prophecy to them. I think we should meet back here tomorrow night. Maybe StarClan will send us another message." Coalpaw suggested.

Dewpaw and Owlpaw nodded. "Tomorrow." they agreed.


	5. WaveClan's Battle

Dewpaw padded along after the border patrol. Rushpaw was padding alongside her, telling jokes about the other clans, but she didn't care. Rainpaw was further up with the rest of the patrol. "Dewpaw, Rushpaw, hurry up! You need to keep up with the rest of the patrol, you know." Iceshiver snapped. She had been really upset for a while because Stormtuft had been flirting with Moonheart. Rushpaw and Dewpaw scrambled after the patrol. Rainpaw looked around and smiled at them.

"Hey. Do you think that we'll run into any ForestClan cats on patrol?" Rainpaw asked quietly.

"I hope not." Dewpaw replied.

"Well we probably won't" Rushpaw replied, rolling his eyes. "And if we do, I'll protect you!" He trotted ahead, swiping at an imaginary opponent. Dewpaw and Rainpaw glanced at each other and the scampered after him.

"Wait." Snowheart said. "Do you smell that?" Dewpaw sniffed the air and grimaced. There was a thick woody smell that made her cough. She shook her head uncomfortably.

"ForestClan!" Rainpaw said. "And it's still fresh!" Dewpaw was impressed by how well her friend's nose was.

"This way!" Shadeswoop called. Dewpaw let out a small moan and reluctantly chased after the patrol.

"Look!" Iceshiver shrieked. "ForestClan enemies on our territory." She hissed softly. "I should have known they'd be up to something."

"Why don't we try the Reed Leap?" Shadeswoop suggested. "You remember how to do it, I assume?" He asked the apprentices'.

"Of course! Dewpaw replied. "You just need to hide in the reeds and then leap at an opponent while using water to distract them."

"That's a little brief. Care to elaborate Rainpaw?"

Rainpaw took a deep breath and started to explain "The Reed Leap is a move where a WaveClan cat hides in some reeds, or really and tall plants and then waits for the enemy to pass by and leaps out at them, using water as both a shield and as a distraction."

"Very good. Now let's go get them!" Shadeswoop cried. The six cats fanned out and hid inside the reeds.

"I haven't seen any WaveClan cats so far." One ForestClan warrior said. "But there's a fresh scent." The small patrol was almost upon the hiding place of the WaveClan cats. Dewpaw waited, then sprang out, lunging at a small silver cat who was strangely familiar.

"Owlpaw!" She hissed in surprise. The silver cat's eyes widened in recognition, but he did not stop attacking.

"We're enemies!" He hissed. "I'll fight fairly for my Clan!" He tossed her against the ground and lunged at her again. Dewpaw shrieked in terror.

"Grrraahhhh!" Rushpaw cried. He slammed into Owlpaw, knocking him out of the way. "I told you I'd protect you." He said to Dewpaw. Dewpaw's fur warmed and she turned away to help Rainpaw take down a larger grey apprentice. After several more minutes, WaveClan stood back and watched their beaten opponents slink away, back across the border and back into the forest.

"We'd better tell Pebblestar about the invasion." Iceshiver said. She turned and started racing back to camp, the rest of the patrol following.

They darted into camp and Iceshiver turned towards the leader's den. Dewpaw padded over towards the fresh kill pile and started eating. When she was done, she walked over to the apprentices' den and waited, her eyes open. After a while, the camp was quiet, and she slipped out of the den and crept out of camp. As soon as she was out of hearing range, she sped towards the Clearing, where Gatherings took place. She was the second one there, which made it very awkward, because Owlpaw was the first. "Umm, sorry about before," He muttered.

"It's ok." Dewpaw replied. "You still need to be loyal to your Clan." They waited in silence until Coalpaw showed up.

"Aww, am I the last one here?" He complained. "What do we do now?" He asked, looking at Owlpaw and Dewpaw.

"Why don't we try to sleep?" Dewpaw said. "Maybe StarClan will visit us in our dreams." The two toms nodded and slowly sunk to the ground and closed their eyes. Dewpaw sighed and flopped to the ground, closing her eyes and waiting for sleep to overcome her.


	6. Owlpaw's Dream

Owlpaw stared around the dreamscape. He appeared to be standing at the edge of a forest. There weren't any cats around and it was so quiet he could hear the breath going in and out of his lungs. Suddenly, melodic laughter floated through the still air.

"Who's there?" Owlpaw hissed. "I'll fight you!" He glared around the terrain, but there were no cats stalking towards him. He was about to decide that he was just hearing things when the voice returned.

"You don't need to fight me Owlpaw. You are in StarClan. There are no enemies here. I am Forestlight" A beautiful she-cat slowly became visible and began to walk towards Owlpaw. She had thick brown fur, long elegant legs and warm green eyes that shone with intelligence and starlight. She smiled down at him. "You don't know who I am, do you? The elder's stories only tell a part of Clan history, I suppose. I am the founder of ForestClan."

Owlpaw stared at her. "You founded ForestClan?"

Forestlight laughed. "Well someone had to, didn't they? Yes, my brothers and I founded the four Clans that lived in this territory"

"Four Clans?" interrupted Owlpaw. "Aren't there only three?"

"Yes," Forestlight sighed. "Now there are. You see, I had three wonderful brothers, Heat, Wave, and Storm. We found gemstones that allowed us to control the elements. You know ForestClan's, the emerald. HeatClan's gem is the ruby, while WaveClan's gem is the sapphire. StormClan's gem used to be the diamond, but now…" She frowned unhappily.

"What happened to StormClan?" Owlpaw asked.

"Storm thought that, instead of being divided, the gems should be united under a single force. He wanted to call it ElementsClan, because we would control the elements."

"Why is that bad?" Owlpaw asked. "Joining all the gems together would make the Clans unstoppable!"

"That is what many of the cats in StormClan thought. But my two other brothers and I saw the truth: Storm only wanted the power for himself. He would make himself a dynasty and carry the power of the gems through his kin, who would force our Clans into suffering. Our Clans fought and Storm and many StormClan cats were killed. StormClan's remainders were scattered ant the diamond was lost." Forestlight stared at Owlpaw intently. "This diamond is now held by a rouge with the name Silence."

"Silence?" Owlpaw asked. "Who is she? What does she look like?"

But Forestlight was already fading away. "Goodbye Owlpaw," she called. "You will understand soon, I promise!" And then she was gone, and the only sound in the clearing was a rushing noise that became steadily louder and louder until Owlpaw woke up.

The instant he was awake, he jumped to his paws. Dewpaw was waking up and Coalpaw was already standing at the edge of the clearing.

"We should go," He said. "The sun will be up soon."

"Wait!" Dewpaw cried. "Shouldn't we discuss our dreams first?"

"No, Coalpaw's right. We need to get back to camp. How about we meet in two days?" Owlpaw suggested. Coalpaw and Dewpaw nodded and then headed for their respective territories. Owlpaw began to walk to ForestClan territory, his head still buzzing with what He had heard in his dream. In fact, he was so absorbed in thinking about Forestlight that he actually walked straight into Sorrelpaw!

"What are you doing here?" Sorrelpaw hissed.

"What are _you_ doing here" Owlpaw retorted.

"If you have to know, I woke up and I was hungry so I decided to hunt. Now why are you out here?"

Owlpaw tried to think up an important and believable reason for why he was wandering the forest at dawn, but the best he could manage was, "Uh… I couldn't sleep."

Sorrelpaw softened. "Well, we could hunt together then." She offered.

Owlpaw wanted to say that he was to tired and he was going to sleep, but what came out of his mouth was "Okay, let's hunt."

Sorrelpaw smiled and darted past him, sniffing the air for any signs of prey. Owlpaw followed her and they raced into the forest. Suddenly, Sorrelpaw dropped into a crouch. Owlpaw sniffed and smelled a delicious bird scent that he had never smelled before. Just then he saw a large white bird walk very close to the area where Sorrelpaw was crouched. It came closer… closer… almost there… Without warning, Sorrelpaw struck just a few seconds too early and her paw flashed down on its back instead of its neck, so the bird started to struggle away. Owlpaw leapt out and finished off the writhing avian.

Sorrelpaw frowned. "I could have finished that off if I'd only waited a little longer! I'm a hopeless hunter!"

"No, you're not!" Owlpaw insisted. "You're a good hunter and a brilliant fighter!"

Sorrelpaw looked up at him, her eyes shining. "You really think so Owlpaw?"

"Of course," Owlpaw promised. Sorrelpaw picked up the bird and padded past Owlpaw, her fur brushing against his. Owlpaw's pelt grew warm and he quickly hurried after her, and they padded towards cam side by side.


	7. Coalpaw's Dream

**Alright, this chapter is Coalpaw's dream and for those of you who are complaining about hearing the same story twice, this one is different. Coalpaw's crush is… Emberpaw! **

Coalpaw woke up in the same clearing where he had fallen asleep. However, Owlpaw and Dewpaw were gone and the air was filled with the scents of prey that did not belong in Leaf-bare. He cautiously stepped forwards, only to jump back in surprise as a great blaze of fire exploded in front of him. He tripped over his tail and fell to the ground in a heap. When Coalpaw looked up, there was a tall, powerful looking tom in front of him.

The tom was russet colored with a blaze of white on his chest. He was very tall and muscular and had some of the longest claws Coalpaw had ever seen. His eyes were the color of a cloudless sky and he looked very stern, like he was a mentor watching an apprentice on an assessment. But the most noticeable fact about him was that his fur glimmered with stars meaning that…

"StarClan," Coalpaw whispered. "You're a StarClan cat."

The tom smiled. "Yes, I am." His voice was not the commanding thunder Coalpaw had expected it to be. It was kind and gentle and sympathetic, like he had faced times like this before and understood exactly what Coalpaw was thinking and feeling. "May name is Heatblaze. I am one of the founders of the Clans. I assume you are familiar with the three gems of the Clans?" Without waiting for an answer, Heatblaze continued. "You do not know of the fourth gem, the gem of StormClan, the diamond of the air, claimed by my cruel brother, Stormshadow."

Coalpaw stared at Heatblaze in shock. "There are four gems? But why hasn't one of the clans found it yet?"

"The gem was hidden very well. The only cat who knows where it is is Stormshadow himself. And whoever he's got with him now."

"Um, shouldn't Stormshadow be dead like, um, well…" Coalpaw couldn't bring himself to call attention to the fact that he was talking to a dead cat.

Heatblaze laughed. "It's alright. Yes, he's dead, but he can visit cats in their dreams and now he is trying to convince his heir, a she-cat named Silence, to take over as he did. Silence is gathering a band of followers, promising reward for their loyalty, a reward they will not get to keep if they stay with her."

Coalpaw nodded. "I think I get it. Should I warn the leaders about this threat?"

To Coalpaw's great surprise, Heatblaze shook his head. "Telling the leaders would prompt them to send a great mass of warriors, all of which would be defeated. They would work separately, not as a team as they should. The Coal the Dew and the Owl will stop the Silence by teaching the Clans to work together. This is the only way you will defeat Silence."

Coalpaw, unable to say anything else, finally just said, "Why us, though? Why not a bunch of big, strong warriors?"

"Because, Coalpaw, you are young. The warriors would fight simply because they are from different Clans, but you are young enough to not have been tainted by the Clan's fierce rivalry. You will work together effectively with your chosen companions and, when the time comes, you will show the Clans how to do this. I shall see you soon Coalpaw, but for now this is goodbye."

Heatblaze stepped back and he burst into flames that vanished into the starry night. Coalpaw felt himself slowly falling forwards, into the ground. He floated senselessly for a few seconds and then he was in the clearing in the real world. As he slowly dragged himself upright, he saw that the sky was looking lighter in one section, meaning that the sun was coming up. He heard some noise behind him and turned around to see that Dewpaw and Owlpaw were waking up.

"We should head back to camp." Coalpaw said. "The sun's almost up."

"Wait!" Dewpaw wailed, looking rather upset. "Shouldn't we discuss our dreams first?"

"Coalpaw's right." Owlpaw agreed. "Let's do it, say, two days from now?" They all agreed and Coalpaw began to head back to camp. He paid careful attention to where he was going and jumped about a mile when a voice from behind him said "Hi!"

Coalpaw whipped around and found Emberpaw staring at him. She was licking a paw calmly, seeming very smug. "What are you doing out here so early Coalpaw? The dawn patrol is barely out."

"I wanted to practice some battle moves." Coalpaw lied smoothly. It was a good excuse because, from the way he was going, he could have been coming from the battle practice area.

"Before dawn? What for?" It was clear from Emberpaw's expression that she didn't believe him.

Coalpaw froze up. He hadn't been expecting anyone to ask any further and he wasn't sure what to say. "I just wanted to make sure I beat you in the next training session" He said. "What are you doing out here?"

Emberpaw's answer surprised him, "Looking for you!" She exclaimed. "I woke up and you weren't there so I wanted to make sure that nothing um happened… to… you…" She trailed off and ducked her head, embarrassed. Coalpaw's fur felt like it was bursting into flames like Heatblaze's had. Emberpaw had a crush on him! Do I feel the same way about her? He wondered. His pelt seared even hotter as he realized that he couldn't really say that he didn't. He could have said something, sweet, crushing, or teasing, but all he said was "let's get back to camp."

**So what'd you think? By the way, I've got a oneshot story up now so check it out! Click on the review button… It's calling you… It wants to give you its leftover Halloween candy…**


	8. Dewpaw's Dream

Dewpaw woke up on the edge of a river, just like the one near WaveClan camp. She looked around, a little confused. She was sure she'd fallen asleep at the Gathering area. Maybe she'd sleepwalked? Then she noticed the way her surroundings seemed to shimmer with starlight and how they seemed a little paler than the actual river. Dreaming, she reassured herself. I'm dreaming. She walked over to the river and, without warning, a cat leapt out and soared over her head. Dewpaw fell over in shock.

The cat that jumped out of the river was a handsome, blue-grey tom. He was skinny, with long legs and a charming smile. He had a white tail tip and his right forepaw was white as well. He had bright yellow eyes that shone with enjoyment, like this was a big joke. He grinned down at Dewpaw, who still hadn't gotten back up. "Hey, do you need a little help?" He asked cheerfully.

"Um, I'm fine." Dewpaw said. She got back to her paws and cautiously surveyed the feline that stood in front of her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Wavestrike. I hope you know who I am?" When Dewpaw shook her head, Wavestrike continued. "I'm the founder of WaveClan, of course! Best clan there is."

"If you're a founder of a clan then how come you don't have a star at the end of you name?" Dewpaw asked.

"Well, I had a star at the end of my name when I led my clan, but I retired, so I gave my leader's name up." Wavestrike replied. "We're kin you know."

"Really?" Dewpaw asked.

Wavestrike laughed. "Yes, really! You descended directly from me. That's why you're one of the most important cats in this whole prophecy."

Dewpaw stared at the ground. "I don't think that I'm that important. My own father doesn't pay attention to me!"

Wavestrike sighed. "You don't need to feel important to be important. Do you think that the greatest warriors started out loved and revered? They were no more important than any other cat in the clan. But they grew into strong and powerful warriors and that's what matters, not what everyone thinks of you now."

Dewpaw gave him a very skeptical look. Wavestrike tried again. "My family and I were kittypets before coming here. If kittypets can build a clan, then a clan born cat can save it."

Dewpaw nodded. "It's a little hard to believe that you were all kittypets. Does that mean I'm descended from a kittypet?"

Wavestrike nodded. "Technically yes, though some cats would argue that since I'm one of the founders, you are one of the purest blooded cats in our clan. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you are a powerful little warrior and you will be the diplomat of the clans."

"The what?" Dewpaw asked.

"The diplomat." Wavestrike responded. "You are not much for fighting, but you are going to be the one who gets the clans to work together."

"I have to speak in front of all the clans?" Dewpaw squeaked. She wondered if she was going to faint, the wondered if that was possible because this was a dream.

"There's no need to be scared." Wavestrike reassured her. "You are perfect for this job. You just need a little confidence."

"A little confidence? I don't want to be a diplomat!" Dewpaw wailed.

Wavestrike didn't appear to be listening. "It's time for me to go. I will see you soon, though, I promise." An enormous wave burst out of the river. It loomed higher and higher and Dewpaw barely had time to cry out before the wave hit her. She tumbled around in the blackness, unable to open her eyes of feel anything but the chill of the wave around her. Just then, a voice came out of the water, from everywhere at once. _Remember, confidence._ Then Dewpaw jolted awake from her dream.

Coalpaw was already awake and so was Owlpaw. "We should get going." Coalpaw said. "The sun's almost up."

"Wait!" Dewpaw burst out. "Shouldn't we share our dreams first, so we can find out more about them?"

"Coalpaw's right." agreed Owlpaw. "We should meet back here tomorrow night." He swept off and Coalpaw did the same. Dewpaw began walking in the direction of her camp. When she made it to the river, she decided to fish. It'll give me a believable excuse in case someone else comes along she thought.

"What are you doing out here?" Dewpaw froze and slowly turned around. The voice belonged to Rushpaw, who was standing in front of Edgepaw.

"Um, I'm hunting." Dewpaw said. "What are you doing here?"

"Dawn patrol." explained Edgepaw. "You might as well come. My sister is leading."

Dewpaw stifled a groan. Shadowfeather was often grouchy and since most cats are already grouchy in the morning, it was like grouchy squared. She reluctantly followed Rushpaw and Edgepaw towards the patrol.

"What's Dewpaw doing here?" Shadowfeather asked.

"She was hunting early, so Edgepaw and I suggested that she join a patrol." Rushpaw answered.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Edgepaw!" Shadowfeather hissed. Dewpaw flinched. She wondered what it would be like to have a mentor who didn't like her. "I suppose you can come." Shadowfeather decided, interrupting Dewpaw's thoughts. Dewpaw nodded and began to follow the patrol.


	9. Owlpaw's  Journey

_It had been two moons since Owlpaw and the others had met at the clearing. They had pooled their information and realized that their clans are in danger. The cats still have not been contacted by their ancestors and are getting worried. Meanwhile, there have been more and more rouge attacks on the clans. But in ForestClan, all their troubles are forgotten as they watch a new cat begin her journey to become a warrior…_

"Pinepaw! Pinepaw! Pinepaw!" The entire camp cheered the young apprentice's name as she and her mentor, Berryfang, touched noses.

"Pinepaw will make a good warrior," predicted Sorrelwing. The she-cat had recently been promoted to warrior and was now taller than Owlpaw, though she assured him he would catch up. "But Berryfang wouldn't have been my choice for mentor."

Owlpaw looked at her. "Why not?"

Sorrelwing shrugged. "He's a little inexperienced. Pinepaw's got good potential, so I'd put her with an experienced warrior."

"Well, maybe Fernstar wanted to give Berryfang an easy first apprentice," Owlpaw suggested.

Sorrelwing nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that's probably why."

"Owlpaw!" A voice called. Owlpaw's ears pricked up and he turned around. He knew that voice! Sure enough, A pale, shadowy Forestlight was waiting near the edge of camp.

"Owlpaw?" Sorrelwing asked. "What is it?"

"Um… nothing." Owlpaw replied guiltily. "I, um, just need to go do something." He trotted off towards the camp edge, leaving Sorrelwing confused.

As Owlpaw slipped out of camp, Forestlight followed, walking through the barrier like it wasn't there. He turned around and faced her. "What is it?"

"Silence. You haven't been doing anything to find her."

"W-well, we wanted more guidance from StarClan," Owlpaw stammered.

Forestlight shook her head. "You should go and find things out yourself. Don't rely on StarClan for all your answers."

Owlpaw nodded. "Well, then, if we're supposed to be looking for her then we should probably check the Twoleg Place, right?"

Forestlight nodded. "Meet the others near the Twoleg Place. Then look for an orange and white cat called Maisie. She'll be able to guide you to Silence. Good luck." With that Forestlight faded away.

Owlpaw stood up. Forestlight hadn't told him when to meet the others, but he figured the sooner, the better. He raced towards the Twoleg Place. It was at the edge of where the ForestClan and HeatClan territories intersected. When Owlpaw got there, he saw that Coalpaw was already there.

Dewpaw arrived several minutes later panting with exhaustion. "So are we going now?" She asked. "No one even knows where we are!"

"Well, we can't exactly tell them.' Coalpaw pointed out. "They'd just try to stop us. Now let's find Maisie."

They began to search the Twoleg Place, a nerve-wracking task for even the most experienced warriors. After a few minutes, with no luck, they finally decided to ask a kittypet, who was sitting on a fence.

"Um," Owlpaw said. "Do you know where Maisie is?" The black tom stared at them.

"Depends," He replied. "Why do you want to see her?"

"We just want to talk to her," Coalpaw explained. "Someone said she could lead us to Silence?"

The tom laughed. "In that case you can see her. She'll lead you there, But don't expect to come back." He trotted into the Twoleg nest and a few moments later, a white and ginger streak dared towards them.

"Hi!" The streak was a ginger and white she-cat who had perched on the fence. "So you guys want to see Silence? Why? She's really mean! Of course, I can still take you to her, because I know every inch of the Twoleg Place, but still."

"Ummm…" The three apprentices looked at each other. Maisie was obviously very hyperactive. Dewpaw stepped forwards. "we just need to see Silence, so would you please just take us there?"

"Sure! Of course! No problem! Let's go!" Maisie darted off the fence and led them through the Twoleg Place. Her seemingly endless energy had the three cats panting hard until she finally stopped at a dark alleyway. "Here we are!" She announced. Then, before any of the cats could say anything, she was gone.

"Well this does look like a place where an evil cat would hang out." Owlpaw said. Let's go." The three of them padded foreward, and almost instantly bumped into a grey she-cat with two different colored eyes.

"Well, what have we here?" she snarled.


	10. Coalpaw's Theivery

"Well what have we here?" snarled Silence. She towered over the three apprentices, even Coalpaw, who was the biggest.

Coalpaw tried to look brave, but he was terrified by this she-cat, who looked more than capable of murder. "We are Coalpaw, Dewpaw and Owlpaw of the Clans," he said. "We have come to take back the diamond which you stole from the Clans."

Silence just laughed. "But I haven't stolen anything. The gem is mine! I am a direct descendent of the great Stormshadow himself! This gem is mine by right!"

"No!" Dewpaw said. "The gem was taken from Stormshadow because he was using it for evil and so will you!"

"You're very quick to judge a cat you don't know." Silence responded smoothly. "I could be using this gem for good."

"But you're not!' Owlpaw mewed. "StarClan told us you must be stopped."

Silence smiled and Coalpaw started to feel very unsettled. What was with her? She seemed amused with the idea that the three cats that had been chosen by StarClan itself were going to try and stop her. "Well then," Silence said. "Stop me."

Coalpaw focused on the power of the ruby, ready to feel the fire racing through his veins to aid him in this fight.

Nothing happened.

Coalpaw froze, shocked. He looked around to see the other two having the same problem. "What have you done?" He asked.

"I have done nothing," Silence replied. "But you have done something. You have gone outside the gem's boundaries. And now you are vulnerable." She grinned and unsheathed her claws, her mismatched eyes gleaming wickedly.

Coalpaw let out a wail of horror. Why had StarClan brought them here? Were the ancient warriors just going to watch them die? Then a faint voice whispered next to his ear "Look, Coalpaw, look." Coalpaw glanced around Silence into the alleyway and caught a glimpse of something shining. His eyes widened. The diamond! Silence obviously liked to keep it close to her so she'd never get out of its range.

"I see the diamond and I'm going to try to get it! Cover me!" Coalpaw hissed to Dewpaw and Owlpaw. They both nodded.

"Hey meanie! Over here!" Dewpaw cried. While her insults weren't the best, they did get the job done, because Silence turned away from Coalpaw and twisted after Dewpaw. Coalpaw darted down the alley towards the small glimmer of light. He seized the diamond in his teeth and raced out of the alleyway. He almost opened his mouth and dropped the diamond when he raced out of the alley. Dewpaw was underneath of Silence while Owlpaw was scratching at Silence's neck ineffectually.

Coalpaw lunged for Silence and, by sheer luck, managed to catch her off guard. She slipped off Dewpaw, who instantly got to her paws and sped away, Owlpaw quick on her heels with Coalpaw barely a whisker length behind. The three cats darted through the Twoleg Place, trying to lose the crazy she-cat on their tails. Just as Coalpaw thought they were about to lose her, something stepped on his tail, sending him sprawling to the ground. The diamond fell from his mouth and skittered away from him. Coalpaw tried to call for help, but the air had been knocked from his lungs when he had landed. A shadowy black cat stepped in front of him. The cats form was smoky and clouded, like it was shrouded by a thick fog, or simply made of fog. The strange cat picked up the diamond in its mouth and vanished into thin air.

"So you failed to recover the diamond." Coalpaw glanced around and saw Heatblaze staring at him sadly. Two other cats, a blue-grey tom and a brown she-cat, stood next to Dewpaw and Owlpaw respectively. "I suppose this means we must return to our original plan." Heatblaze looked at the other two cats with a guarded expression. "It is time," he said.

"Are you sure?" asked the brown she-cat. "They're so young…"

"Forestlight, they are almost warriors!" the blue-grey tom replied. "You know as well as I that they must use the power of the elements!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Owlpaw.

"You must be joined with the elemental gems," Heatblaze said. "Only then will you be able to stand up to Silence, who has the power of air and darkness on her side."

"Will it hurt?" Dewpaw asked.

"No. It will not hurt you. It will make you stronger. But first there is another task you must accomplish." Heatblaze looked at them sternly. "You must find Silence's kin. All elements must be present for the binding."

"Who is her kin?" asked Owlpaw.

"Silence's kin is her cousin. Her name is Cloud and she must be found as quickly as possible. She lives in the Twoleg Place, as a loner. Find her, and the ceremony can proceed." Forestlight explained.

"Well, if we want to get this over with quickly, we'd better get started," Coalpaw said. "Let's go!"

_Silence crept through the alley, glancing around carefully. She'd heard rumors of a band of loners living here, but she'd never met them… until now. A grey and white tom suddenly stepped out of the shadows in front of her._

_ "You're Live?" Silence asked._

_ "Yes," Live replied curtly._

_ "Good," Silence replied. "I need your help…"_


	11. Dewpaw's Binding

Dewpaw raced after Coalpaw and Owlpaw. She was the slowest runner and she was having trouble keeping up with them. Dewpaw thought back to what their ancestors had told them. What was a binding ceremony? What did it mean?

"Hey, you two!" She gasped. "What do you think a binding ceremony means?"

Coalpaw shrugged. "I don't know. It could be just about anything,"

"But it's not," Both cats looked at Owlpaw, who shrugged. "It's obvious. Binding probably means that they are going to bind the gems to us somehow, maybe use them to make us stronger."

"But what about Cloud?" Dewpaw asked. "She doesn't have a gem to bind to. Silence has it!"

Owlpaw nodded thoughtfully. "I think that she needs to be there so the gem can be bound to her when we find it. That way Silence can't use its power anymore."

"That makes sense," Coalpaw agreed. Hey, look, we're here!" Dewpaw looked up and saw a white cat about her age sitting on a fence.

"Are you the cats I was told about?" asked Cloud. She had thick and fluffy fur that was all pure white and green eyes. Her voice was very soft and she seemed delicate, but Dewpaw recognized the way her muscles were bunched under her pelt: if they answered wrong, she would attack.

"It depends," Coalpaw replied. "What cats were you told about?"

"Well," Cloud responded, "it was in a dream. A grey cat told me that I was descended from a long line of forest cats in Clans and she said that she was a member. Her name was Skywhisker. She said that she was a member of StormClan until it was scattered. Skywhisker said that today there would be three cats that would come and tell me about a lost gem and that I would have to go with them so I could save the Clans."

"Then that's us!" said Dewpaw excitedly.

"Prove it," Cloud responded. "What are the three Clans currently in existence?"

"That's easy," said Coalpaw. "HeatClan, WaveClan and ForestClan."

"Okay!" said Cloud. "We should get going!" She hopped down from the gate and began to run in a random direction.

"Cloud, the fastest way to Clan territory is that way," said Coalpaw.

"Right! I knew that!" said Cloud as she changed direction. "I was just testing you."

The three apprentices followed her back to ForestClan's territory. The instant they crossed the border, three starry cats with gems in their mouths appeared.

"You made it!" Wavestrike crowed. "I knew you would."

Forestlight stepped forwards. "I see you brought back Cloud. Skywhisker showed great initiative in allowing her to dream about StarClan."

Heatblaze looked impatient. "We should start the ceremony as soon as possible," he mewed.

"Right, of course," Forestlight agreed. "Come with us." The three StarClan cats began walking away and the four living cats followed. Dewpaw suddenly realized the there was a lot of mist around and that the area around them was sparkling with stars. They were in StarClan! The three ancestors stood with their respective Clan members, leaving Cloud without an ancestor.

Wavestrike picked up the sapphire in his mouth and placed it between Dewpaw's front paws. Then he placed his muzzle on her head and began to speak. "StarClan has deemed you loyal, faithful, and determined. You have been selected to receive a power greater than the stars themselves. This power is the power that resides in all the water in the world. It is an ancient power and bearing it is a blessing and a curse. Do you accept the power?"

"I do," whispered Dewpaw. She could hear Owlpaw and Coalpaw receiving the same blessing.

"Then by the power of StarClan I bind you to this gem. With the stars as my witness I rename you Dewdrop. Take the gem's power and use it well."

Dewdrop felt blazing, raging, wonderful power course through her. She felt like she could run for miles, swim the deepest ocean and jump over the largest gorge with no effort at all.

She opened her eyes and watched as Coalpaw became Coalclaw and Owlpaw became Owlstripe. Dewdrop felt a sudden rush of hope. They had all the power of three elements in their paws. With the three of them together, there was no enemy they couldn't beat.

_Tear down the Silence and take it away,_

_Let songs fill the skies and never fade away._


	12. ForestClan's Announcement

Owlstripe was in ForestClan territory again and his head was pounding. He glanced around stupidly for a few seconds, and then leapt to his paws as he remembered what happened. He glanced around and saw Forestlight looking at him.

"A patrol is coming," She said. "I can't stay to explain what happened to you, but there is a gathering tonight. Meet the others there and you can explain then. You are a true warrior now, Owlstripe. May StarClan watch over you." The bushes rustled and Forestlight faded away.

"Owlpaw!" Owlpaw turned his head just in time to see a grey wall of fur slam into him, knocking him over.

"Sorrelwing? You're crushing me!" Owlstripe managed to gasp. Sorrelwing leaned off of him and gazed at him carefully, as if she was making sure he was real and not a hallucination. When she confirmed Owlstripe really was standing there, she spoke again.

"You mouse brain! Where have you been? You've been gone for five days!" Sorrelwing shrieked.

"Five days?" Owlstripe gasped. The bonding ceremony must have taken longer than he thought!

"Yes!" Sorrelwing mewed. "Where were you Owlpaw?"

"It's Owlstripe now." Owlstripe informed her. He thought about how he could get her off his back and still not really tell her the whole truth, when he looked into her confused and upset face. _Forget it,_ he thought. _I'm going to tell her anyway!_

"Sorrelwing, can you keep a secret? You can't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you." Owlstripe mewed.

Sorrelwing nodded slowly, her eyes round and huge.

"Here goes," muttered Owlstripe. "Okay. I'm part of a prophecy with two other cats. They're from the other clans. I was chosen to absorb the power of the emerald and become Owlstripe."

Sorrelwing's eyes were so wide that Owlstripe thought they were going to come out of her head. "You're… part of a prophecy?" She finally gasped.

Owlstripe nodded. "You believe me, right?"

Sorrelwing just stared and Owlstripe's heart sank. _She doesn't believe me!_ Suddenly, Sorrelwing purred.

"Of course I believe you. But how are we going to explain this back to everyone at camp?"

Owlstripe's legs felt weak with relief. "We're going to explain it at the gathering."

"But everyone's been worried! We need a good explanation." Sorrelwing pointed out.

Owlstripe thought for a few seconds. "How about this: I went out for a little while to patrol by myself and I had to run from some twolegs. They chased me out of ForestClan territory and I got lost. I only just made it back here."

Sorrelwing nodded. "That sounds good. Come on, let's get back to camp."

Just then, a patrol leapt out in front of them. "Owlpaw!" Wolfgrowl cried. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" The she-cat raced up to him and was swiftly followed by the other members of the patrol. "Where have you been?" she asked. "Your parents are so worried!"

"I'll tell you back at camp," Owlstripe promised, but he exchanged worried looks with Sorrelwing. Their story might be good, but nothing was foolproof.

When they got back to camp, Silverwing almost licked his head off.

"I was so worried!" she got in between licks. "Where were you?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," a voice behind Silverwing said. All the cats turned around to see Fernstar walking towards them. "So, Owlpaw, where have you been?"

Owlstripe told the story about the Twoleg, trying to act like it really happened. Luckily, the other cats seemed convinced.

"Owlpaw, you should not have been so close to a Twoleg, nor should you have been out of camp without a warrior. Therefore, you shall not be attending tonight's gathering," Fernstar decided.

Owlstripe gazed at him in horror. "But I have to go!" he burst out.

"Your actions show me that you do not have the discipline to go. You will stay here." Fernstar stalked back to his den.

"What are we going to do?" Sorrelwing whispered.

"There's only one thing we can do," Owlstripe said. "Sneak out!"

Later that night, when the full moon had just started rising, the cats left for the gathering. Sorrelwing, as a warrior, was able to leave for the gathering with the others, leaving Owlstripe behind. Owlstripe would need to get past the guards to get out of camp undetected. He slipped around to the back of the camp and crept out of the hidden tunnel. He slowly slipped through it and raced towards the clearing, where the gathering was held. As he sprinted through the woods, he noticed that he was more aware of all the plants around him than ever. The emerald made him feel attuned to everything in the forest and as alive as all of them. Finally, he reached the clearing.

He crept in the bushes near WaveClan and crawled towards Dewdrop, who was sitting near Coalclaw. "I'm here," he hissed.

Dewdrop jumped. "There you are!" she whispered. "We thought you weren't coming."

Just as Owlstripe opened his mouth to reply, Sunstar called down "If there are no more announcements, then this gathering is-"

"Wait!" Coalclaw called. "There is one more announcement." He leapt up onto the tree and waited for Dewdrop and Owlstripe to do the same. The leaders and many other cats looked surprised by this action.

"We have a very important message for you!" Coalclaw yowled, and all the cats fell silent. "It comes from the founders of the Clans themselves! There is a very dangerous cat who wants to take over the Clans. Her name is Silence, and she holds the power of the diamond, the gem of the lost StormClan."

"That's just an elder story!" one cat yelled. "It isn't _true_."

"It is true!" Dewdrop yowled back. "The three of us," she continued, indicating herself, Coalclaw and Owlstripe, "have the powers of the gems of our clan inside of us. We are now Dewdrop, Owlstripe and Coalclaw! We will stop Silence, but we must stand together!"

Many cats yowled their disapproval. "The clans will never work together!" another cat shouted.

"I believe them!" A black and white HeatClan cat, who Owlstripe recognized as Emberpaw stepped forwards.

"I do too!" Sorrelwing cried.

"Me three!" A WaveClan cat stepped forwards as well.

"Rushriver," Dewdrop whispered.

"I know this is true as well," another cat said. Owlstripe looked around to see Cloud making her way through the crowd. She looked nervous to be surrounded by so many wild cats, but she held her head high and continued to walk. Some other cats were looking at each other, murmuring, wondering. Owlstripe noticed that more than a few were nodding their heads and smiling. His heart rose, only to plummet in horror as he heard an enraged cry in a very familiar voice.

"Loners! Attack!" Silence shrieked.


	13. Coalclaw's Final Battle

The clearing exploded with cats. There weren't actually that many newcomers, but the clearing was suddenly full of fighting. The new cats didn't care if the cats they were attacking could fight back or not and cats from separate clans refused to help one another.

"Come on!" Coalclaw yelled as a HeatClan warrior simply watched as a WaveClan warrior fell underneath a large orange and white tom. He leapt off the tree, only to have his tail pinned down by something. He whipped around, teeth bared, claws unsheathed, eyes flashing, only to discover a kit, who couldn't have been more than four moons old. Coalclaw batted the kit aside easily, then leaped into the rest of the fray.

A pitch black she-cat leapt on top of Coalclaw. He fell to the ground, struggling. The rouges didn't fight like Clan cats and they showed no mercy. This one pushed her paw against his throat, making him gasp for air. Coalclaw couldn't get any air at all. He gasped for several moments, but could not do anything about it. His vision got fuzzy and started to fade. As his head lolled to one side, he spotted a ForestClan cat staring at him.

"Help… me…" Coalclaw gasped. His eyes started to close and he felt himself slipping away.

With a huge rush, he could suddenly breathe again. He curled up on one side and gasped, glancing around to see who'd saved him. His eyes fell upon the ForestClan cat he'd pleaded to, in close combat with the loner who'd almost killed him.

"Coalclaw! Are you okay?" Emberlight rushed up to him. She looked very worried and was bleeding from several scratches.

"I'm fine." Coalclaw rasped. "Thank you." He said to the ForestClan warrior. She was a black cat with white designs on her back that looked like wings.

"It was no trouble. My brother, Owlstripe, is your friend, so I am too. And there is nothing to gain from watching our enemies kill cats who could help us fight them." The she-cat replied.

"If only the other cats thought that too!" Emberlight wailed. "The Clans are dying because they refuse to help one another!"

"Cats of all Clans, listen!" A frantic voice rose above the fighting. Coalclaw turned around. It was Dewdrop! She had climbed to the top of the tree, and even though she looked terrified, she still managed to yowl in a loud, clear voice. "We need to work together! We'll all die if we don't help one another! Please! Stand together or die separately!"

There was a sudden rustle behind her and an orange and white cat leapt out of the leaves, wrapped his paws around her neck and leapt backwards out of the tree.

Despite the fact that there was still fighting raging all around, the clearing suddenly seemed silent. There was a dull thud as the two cats hit the ground and lay motionless.

"No!" several cats wailed. Many raced forwards, some yelling "Dewdrop!" others yelling "Aim!" presumably the name of the second cat. Coalclaw was among the first to reach the two bodies along with Owlstripe and Rushriver.

"Is she…?" Rushriver asked fearfully. Dewdrop twitched suddenly and moaned. She was still alive!

"Aim!" an agonized wail sounded from the cluster of cats that was rapidly forming around the two bodies. A white and grey tom shot out of the crowd and nudged the orange and white cat. "Come on Aim, come on, get up!" the cat said. "You can't leave me, you need to get up! Come on, you can't be dead, get up!" The grey and white cat's voice was rapidly approaching a wail.

Coalclaw saw what had happened. Dewdrop had twisted in midair so that Aim was on the bottom and she was on the top. The impact with the ground had killed Aim, but Dewdrop had managed to survive.

"Nooooo!" shrieked the grey and white cat. He snarled with rage. "You killed him! I'll kill all of you!" With that he turned and sunk his teeth into the neck of the Clan cat closest to him. The cat fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. Other Clan cats lunged at the grey and white cat, but he sliced at them with his claws and they fell back, blood trickling from their deep wounds.

"Yahhhh!" Owlstripe lunged up from behind the killing cat and latched onto his back with sharp claws. Coalclaw saw his opportunity and lunged forwards. His claws sliced a long tear down the tom's belly. The cat's eyes widened with shock and he slumped forwards, no longer fighting against the cat that still clung to his back.

"Liev is dead!" a cat wailed and others took up the cry. Many of the loners started to turn and run away, but a cat with grey-black fur and a scarred left eye stopped them.

"No!" Silence commanded. "We will fight!"

"No more fighting Silence!" another voice from behind Silence commanded. "Not today." A small white streak jumped up from behind Silence and brought her claws down on the grey she-cat's head. Silence reared up, enraged at the attack, but Cloud dove forwards, off of her head and twisted. Her fangs sunk deep into thick grey fur.

The mad she-cat's eyes widened and she slumped forwards, her grey throat staining with red. Her movements gradually slowed until she moved no more. Silence was dead.

"Is she really…?" Owlstripe asked.

"I think so." replied Coalclaw. Then he felt himself weaken slightly and saw the three founders walking towards the three chosen of their clans, each holding a gem. Heatblaze placed his gem before Coalclaw and Coalclaw felt the gem's power return to it.

"The gem's powers are only to be used in a crisis," Heatblaze explained. "Now that it's over, you have to give the energy back."

Then he stood up and leapt to the top of the great tree easily. "Cats of all Clans!" he shouted. "Look at what this battle has done!" Coalclaw glanced around and flinched. The clearing was full of dead and dying cats. "All this could have been avoided if you had worked together!" Heatblaze called. "And so, StarClan has an announcement. We decree that instead of being split, the Clans shall unite! They shall form under one Clan and it shall be called ElementClan!"

"What about leaders?" asked Blazespirit, deputy of HeatClan. Coalclaw saw the crumpled body of Sunstar next to him and knew that she had lost her last lives in the battle.

"You, Pebblestar, and Fernstar shall joint lead the Clan. As Beetlefur is the only deputy that remains, he shall be the next leader and he will choose the next leader, just like before. Ebonysong, Morningspirit and Aquashimmer, there should always be more than one medicine cat in this Clan and medicine cats should be able to have kits as well, to carry on the gifts of a medicine cat. You must join one another." Heatblaze said, quieting the murmurs of mutiny from the surrounding cats. "You will make this land strong as it never could be before. The three Clans were split for far too long. Now make this land your new home!" With those final words, the ancestors disappeared.

The cats did manage to organize the new Clan, and though not every cat was thrilled about it, it got done. They set up their camp at the old gathering area and they lived well for many moons. Rushriver and Dewdrop became mates, as did Owlstripe and Sorrelwing and Coalclaw and Emberlight. But peace, however long it seems to last, cannot be kept forever…

**There is currently a sequel out, so get check that out when you have the time!**


End file.
